My lovely Turnip
by kanmuri-san
Summary: Lavi, Allen and Kanda was forced to work in Jerry's kitchen. But does a swordsman cut vegetables? First Yullen fic. R&R please!


Title: My lovely turnip  
Pairing: Heaven forbade, Yullen!  
Rating: Kids! X3  
Sumary: Jerry... wanted Allen, Lavi and Kanda to work in his kitchen. (poor guys...)  
Disclaimer: One information from Allen was taken from an answer by a user named "Zippy" of Yahoo! answers... >.> as if s/he would read it anyway. XDD Also, I sadly do not own any characters in this fic.  
Warnings: This is my first time writing a BoyXBoy fic. so don't hurt me. TT

There was mumbling everywhere, and it was so hot. Jerry's kitchen had never been this crowded. There they were, the male exorcists, **working in his kitchen.**

"You! Over there! Hurry up in kneading the dough! We need those already!" The mighty cook commanded, pointing his finger to Lavi. (TT)

"Oh man… I thought the men should just sit down and relax, after a long day's work for the women… but here we are, cooking for **everyone** while…" He took a glance at Lenalee but she noticed it and replied with a sharp look.

"Ugh… I WISH I WAS FEMALE!!" He mumbled to the two beside him, Kanda and Allen. He wanted to cry but he guessed it could never make him female.

"You could always pretend to be one, if you like Lavi." Allen smiled at him, being the friend that he is.

"Hn…" Kanda heard what he said and slightly tilted his head toward the two. "Beansprout."

The other two exchanged looks and shrugged as they returned back to work. After some minutes, Lavi grinned at Allen and left the working table to give Jerry his finished dough.

Allen was good in these things; He cleanly cuts everything that he was supposed to cut, and they were all arrange neatly. The interaction of the knife and the board made sounds, and he knows it. But he was wondering why the only sound he can hear in their area was his knife. He looked at Kanda.

Kanda was just tightly holding the knife with his right, and the other hand was placed on the board. He was just staring at the turnip, as if he could cut it with his sharp eyes. (PAWN. XD)

"What's wrong, Kanda?" Allen asked.

Of course, someone as prideful as Kanda would never have the guts to tell that a swordsman, such as he, had never experinced cutting a mere, harmless vegetable in his life. He didn't want to look at him too, expecting a mocking face in this little boy's face.

Suddenly, someone snatched the knife in his hand and he quickly stepped aside so he could see the culprit's face.

It was that white-haired boy, looking innocently at him. "You shouldn't be treating the knife as a weapon, Kanda." He said without a tone of mocking and insulting and stood where Kanda was standing before.

"You know, cooking is a form of love," Allen said as he placed his hands on the turnip.

"Stand your hand on the finger ends so that your fingers are a little tucked back from the veg so that as you draw the knife up to chop you are comming up with the blade touching your fingers." He started slicing through it as Kanda looked at his hands. They were really looking soft like feminine hands. He traced his arms with his eyes until he found himself staring at him. That time, they were juts there, together, and they were like in an empty space.

"Hey Yuu-chan!! Why stare at Allen instead of the veggie?!" the red haired guy appeared like a ghost, with his chin resting in his palm, standing right behind Kanda.

He became startled and braced himself as he stared at Lavi. "Shut. Up." He said in the slightest voice, his tone would almost scare the crowd if they hear it.

"Yuu-chan is scary…" Lavi mumbled as he left the two again.

"Just past your knuckles as you bring the knife down so you don't cut your finger ends off" Allen stopped chopping and looked at Kanda with a smile. Kanda was alerted and he quicly glanced off and looked away.

"I can do this on my own. You didn't have to interfere." He said coldly, grabbing the knife from Allen's hand.

"I thought you'd say that but… I was just trying to help." Allen scratched the back of his head and smiled, feeling awkward of his stare. He stepped back and returned to where he was silently chopping his own vegetables.

After a few moments of silence, Kanda's voice lingered.

"Oi… Beansprout."

"My name is Allen." He replied with a slightly irritated tone and turned to look at him.

"What is it anyway?" Allen asked.

Kanda continued cutting the other vegetable and didn't mind looking back. He waited a little more while and the younger boy decided to return back to work as he shrugged and sighed a little.

"Thanks." He heard it faintly. It was, obviously, Kanda's voice.

Lavi was the bestest scene breaker here. XDD LOL. and I know the title was funny. XD


End file.
